


Haikus & Lance

by Hyogfia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Haiku, Im just trying to be creative, Its just sad lance hours, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron), there will be some klance just not in all the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogfia/pseuds/Hyogfia
Summary: Just a bunch of Haikus, small japanese poems, that made me think about Lance.





	1. Ivy leaves. Everything looks old. Autumn comes.

## Ivy leaves,

## everything looks old.

## Autumn comes.

Lance dreamed a lot. 

 

Yes, he dreamed about his family, about food and about girls, but mostly, Lance dreamed about space. About the man he desperately wanted (and needed) to become.

 

Space is a strange place, he notices now. Even if it's loved by tons of people there where he comes from, it has never ~~wanted~~ deserved to receive such love. Space is cold, lonely and dark. It's nothing like the space Lance dreamed about.

 

There, he could only sit and watch the luminous song of the stars, and feel even worse. 

 

There is a moment in your life when you feel like nothing is enough. Like everything you did was pointless and useless. Like you don't deserve to dream. And maybe it is true. Maybe no one had the right to dream, to be happy even if it's only in the small space of their own head. Lance thought like that too, because, if he can't dream as he dreamed before, why does everyone else can? Isn't it selfish? Egocentic? Or maybe it's just that he's too fucked up for the universe to even care about him?

 

That sounds about right.

 

Coldness on his cheeks, and a shaking finger tries to stop the feeling as it furiously rubs away the cause. Lance hates when he cries. He feels naked under the stares of those who pity or feel sorry for him. He doesn't want to feel like this. And since he doesn't want, he cries more and feels even more uncomfortable. Muffled sounds under his jacket. Sobs. 

 

He's too weak.

 

He cries more.


	2. To Fuji you go up, Slowly — but you go up, Small snail.

## To Fuji you go up, Slowly — but you go up, Small snail.

Lance knew he wasn't the best pilot. Lance knew he wasn't the best sharpshooter. Lance knew he wasn't the best swordsman. Lance knew he wasn't the best Paladin.

 

Lance knew he wasn't the best.

Lance knew all of that.

Yet. he couldn't understand.

"Lance, no! Stop pretending to be a hero, dammit!"

Lance knew he was no hero.

"Lance, don't do it. Don't leave me!"

Don't... leave me? Okay, what the fuck.

"Can you shut the fuck up, Keith!?" Shouted Lance over the comms "I'm trying to concentrate over here!! Give me a little credit, please, as I do! I'm the sharpshooter of this team for something, Keith. You can't expect me not to try to help someone if they're in danger if I can, okay? 

"But if you fail..." 

He's cut out by another shout of Lance. "Even if shooting in the wrong place is dangerous for me! Fuck, Keith, you know me. Trust me a little. Stop being a fucking drama queen Keith, and let me do my fucking job, joder."

Silence.

Thank you.

Breath in. Shoot. Breath out.

Silence.

"Oh my fucking good that was amazing."

Hell yeah it was.


	3. Is it an Empire - That light that goes out - Or a firefly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

#  Is it an Empire - That light that goes out - Or a firefly? 

Slowly, sleepy.

"Quiznack. Lance, wake up!! Open your fucking eyes."

There's red. Keith? 

No response.

Did I even call for him aloud?

"Yes..."

Oh, nice to know.

Suddenly, yellow.

"Please, Lance."

Why does Yellow sound so sad?

"Lance, buddy. Stay with us, please"

Oh, it's Hunk.

"Yes, it's me, buddy. I'm here" Faintly, I notice something in my hand. It's warm. I like it.

I'm tired. So I say it, "I'm tired."

"We know, but please. You can't sleep just yet."

But I'm tired...

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I know, I'm sorry..." Why does Hunk keep apologizing?

Something hurts.

I let a groan escape my lips. They are chapped, I need a new cacao for my lips. Maybe Allura will let me use hers if I ask her.

"Yes, she will! But you have to stay awake to ask her, right?" 

I don't have the strenght to nod, so I don't. I can't move. I'm tired. It hurts.

"It hur..."

It doesn't hurt anymore. But I'm tired.

"No... no, no, no... Lance, stay awake. Stay awake, dammit!"

I can't help but smile a little. I like making Red... angr..............


	4. A thousand small white fish - As if it boiled - The color of the water

# A thousand small white fish - As if it boiled - The color of the water

Lance wasn't stupid, ok? He knew what he was doing. It seemed that his team didn't think so, though, as he made his way towards the queen of Teridia, who requested his presence privately.

"So... You're the Blue Paladin?" She looked at him with noticeable indiference on her eyes. Lance almost lets his nervousness show with a shudder, but repressed it. If he wanted this person to see him as a worthy one, he can't afford to show weakness. Instead, He nodded with stubborness, feeling the eyes of the queen still fixed on him. "We haven't seen someone like you in... decaphoebes." She said, her voice sounding awed. Lance tilted his head, ready to ask what she was talking about, since the humans have never gone to space, and he wasn't a special human, his friends, his team was also human. However, he closed his mouth as the queen wanted to keep talking. "You, young paladin, are truly impressive... You are a Jack."

"A Jack? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I thought that was how you called it on your planet... I meant that you, youngling, are a master of integration. Don't think I haven't noticed all those days of you working to help my planet. You are a Jack of all trades, master of none, but oftentimes better than a master of one. You bring people together, and you are capable of all things that you want to do. Blue Paladin, this type of energy I perceive from you it's something unique. I'm sorry if I made you nervous coming to talk here, alone, to me, but I feel like this was something needed. You are needed. I know that sometimes you feel like you would rather be a master of a discipline, Paladin, but you must know that being a Jack is something extraordinary. My... My husband was a Jack too. He died when the galra came, he died protecting us, protecting me. He had insecurities too, about not being enough to rule his planet, so I guess you have too. Fear not, young human. You are as important as your princess or as your Black Paladin. Without you, Voltron wouldn't be able to form. You are th one that keeps everyone together. I will join the coalition relieved to know that Voltron is in such capable hands."

"I... Thank you. I'm truly... I dont know what to say, Your Highness."

"Then don't say anything. Now, go with your teammates, and remember my words. Stay safe, Blue Paladin."

A Jack of all trades, master of none, but oftentimes better than a master of one.


End file.
